Un seul
by Armonie
Summary: "Ce ne sera pas toi. Ce ne sera pas toi. Ton nom n'est marqué qu'une fois, un seul petit papier parmi des milliers d'autres. Un seul. Ce ne sera pas toi." La Moisson des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games du point de vue de Prim. One shot.


**Bonjour !**

**Voici mon premier one-shot sur le fandom HG, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Hunger Games et ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Grand-Place grouille de monde filles et garçons se pressent sous la chaleur écrasante pour rejoindre les secteurs qui leurs sont attribués, d'autres font la queue afin d'être inscrits sur les registres. Des Pacificateurs nous surveillent, prêts à intervenir en cas de débordements.

Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, il fait beaucoup trop chaud. J'ai les mains moites et mal au ventre. Un garçon me bouscule, d'autres me marchent sur les pieds. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Des bribes de mon cauchemar de la nuit dernière me reviennent par flashs.

_Moi au milieu de tous ces autres enfants, perdue._

_Une voix aigüe criant mon nom : « Primrose Everdeen ! »_

_Moi courant vers l'urne. _

_Encore moi sortant les petits papiers un à un de la boule en verre._

_Toujours moi réalisant avec horreur que mon nom est inscrit sur chacun d'eux._

« Prim ? Prim ! Tu es en plein milieu de l'allée ! Viens suis moi … »

Emma, une fille de ma classe, me tire par le bras vers notre secteur réservé, l'air soucieux.

« Tu étais plantée là, tu avais l'air complétement paniquée ! Ça va aller ?

- J…j'ai très peur en fait… je fais des cauchemars la nuit et mon nom est partout et …

- Calme-toi Prim. Tout va bien se passer, ce ne sera pas toi, ton nom n'est inscrit qu'une fois. Respire un grand coup et répète-toi ce que je viens de te dire. »

Elle a raison, comme Katniss. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. J'essaye d'être optimiste et de me calmer. Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et pense très fort :

« _Ce ne sera pas toi. Ce ne sera pas toi. Ton nom n'est marqué qu'une fois, un seul petit papier parmi des milliers d'autres. Un seul. Ce ne sera pas toi. »_

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Je sursaute. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Effie Trinket est de retour, plus ridicule que jamais ! Sa vue m'arrache un petit sourire, elle fait totalement déplacée avec sa perruque rose et son tailleur vert pomme. Mais je retourne bien vite à la réalité. _La Moisson commence ! _Je me force à respirer normalement. _Calme-toi Prim, calme-toi. _

_« _Les dames d'abord ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

_Du calme, respire. Ça va aller._

« Primrose Everdeen ! »

Silence. La première chose qui me vient à l'idée, c'est que c'est un cauchemar. Oui, un simple cauchemar. Mais non, tout ceci est bien trop réel.

Je suis sélectionnée pour les soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, je vais mourir.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les retiens. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas maintenant du moins, et surement pas devant eux. Je serre les poings et relève la tête. Doucement je m'avance vers l'estrade, vers la mort. Je n'entends plus rien, si ce n'est les battements de mon cœur.

« Prim ! » hurle quelqu'un.

Cette voix, je la connais. Katniss !

« Prim ! » répète-t-elle.

Comme Emma, elle m'attrape par le bras et me pousse derrière elle. Puis elle s'écrie :

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

Effie Trinket dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas. C'est comme si un poids s'abattait sur moi. Elle va mourir. Ma sœur va mourir à cause de moi.

Je me mets à hurler. J'essaye d'attraper Katniss, de la retenir…

« Non, Katniss ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

- Prim, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » me dit-t-elle.

Je sens que l'on m'arrache du sol. Quelqu'un me porte dans ses bras pour m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit, je me remets à hurler. Elle va mourir ! Les sanglots se mêlent à mes cris. Soudain la tête me tourne, je sens que je perds pied.

_Elle va mourir._

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé (ou pas), cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**A bientôt :) **


End file.
